La Historia De Mi Vida
by Margarita Hale Cullen
Summary: y si Bella tubiera una gemela,y ellas se enamoraron de los Cullen,luna nueva desde mi loco extraño punto de vista,historia diferente Bella y gemela vampiras.
1. Vuelvo a Verte

BPOV

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Maggie y mis pies no lo soportaban mas me llevo de tienda en tienda del centro comercial y no paraba iba a morir y soy un vampiro no me malinterpreten adoro a mi hermana pero abecés quiero paz y tranquilidad.

Vamos Bella una tienda mas, dijo la pequeña monstruo.

Esta bien solo una mas pero es todo, le dije decidida

SIIIIIIIIIIII! , exclamo y de inmediato me arrepentí de lo dicho.

Mag recuerda que papa se enfadara si llegamos muy tarde, trate de convencerla pero como siempre no me escucho.

Ayyyyyyyy Bella papa nunca se a enfadado con nosotras nos ama, Demonios no funciono, pensé.

Esta bien pero una y solo una así que escoge bien, Adoraba ir de compras pero no quería que Maggie lo supera o se emocionaría.

30 minutos después…..

Por fin salimos y guardamos todo en el auto después nos pusimos en marcha asía la casa

Y como estábamos muy aburridas pusimos el estero a todo volumen y el auto se lleno de la voz de Kesha, Mag se puso a cantar muy alegre mente y después de un rato yo igual

Llegamos a casa y vimos a Jazz y Ironhide jugando con el Xbox

Como siempre peleando y entonces Bee pregunto:

Que hacen oooooo otra ves peleando y NO SE DIGNARON A INVITARME debería darles vergüenza, dijo medio ofendido y divertido a lo cual yo y Mag solo reímos

Entonces entraron papa y Ratchet y cuando vieron la ecena frente a sus ojos empezaron a reírse.

Después papa nos saludo:

Hola mis niñas a lo que respondimos con un: Hola Papi!.

Luego nos sentamos mientras escuchábamos a Maggie relatar cuantas, de que color, que hermosas eran y mostrándolas,toda la ropa que compro.

Yo solo esperaba a que llegaran Snake, Yines y Storm.

Estaba tan aburrida y ya no lo soportaba así que me fui a mi habitación.

EPOV.

Un año antes….

Ya habían pasado 14 años desde que ni yo ni Justin veíamos a nuestros Ángeles supongo que ahora deben de estar casadas con hijos FELIZES, pero todo cambio cuando Alice dijo que trato de ver las y no veía nada, todos empezamos a preocuparnos y decidimos volver.

Emmett Alice y yo fuimos a buscarlas mientras los otros se instalaban, llegamos ala casa y no había rastros de su olor solo el de Charlie, entonces deberás me preocupe 2 minutos después sono el celular de Alice, era Jasper.

Si Jasper que ocurrió algo malo?, pregunto Alice rápidamente se notaba su preocupación

Eeee…. Creo que tienen que ver algo que encontramos. Dijo con un tono extraño de voz de repente un sollozo se oyó al final de la línea quien reconocí como Rosalie.

Corrimos hacia donde nos dijeron y los vimos viendo algo todos con caras y pensamientos tristes

Que ocurrio pregunto Emmet preocupado.

Los 3 apuntaron a algo enfrente y cuando ley lo que decía mi corazón muerto y cerebro se congelaron.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN Y MARGRITA VANESSA SWAN

DE SEPTIEMBRE 13 DE 1987 A 13 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2005

Caí de rodillas ahora todo tenía sentido que Alice no pudiera verlas que no hubiera su olor en su casa. Todo lo perdí todo mi alma, mi razón de existir, mi corazón, todo se desvaneció.

Sollocé todo lo que pude ya que no podía llorar todo era mi culpa si hubiera estado aquí para protegerlas si solo le hubiera echo caso a mis hermanos nada de esto hubiera pasado pero yo y mi terquedad me ganaron y perdí todo lo que amaba.

Llegamos tristes a casa y en cuanto entramos Esme nos preguntó qué porque estábamos tristes a lo cual Justin y yo respondimos yéndonos a nuestras habitaciones pero todavía oímos cuando le dijeron a Esme la noticia pude oír sus destrozados pensamientos luego esperaron a Carlisle para darle la noticia todos querían ir a dejar flores mañana para ellas a lo cual aceptamos.

DIA PRESENTE…

Un doloroso año desde que descubrimos que habían muerto un miserable año como costumbre decidimos llevarles flores el día de su cumpleaños.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se fueron de compras antes de que todos fuéramos a una excursión de caza juntos.

Cuando llegaron fueron a ponerse ropa comoda y bajaron cuando nos reunimos en la sala Alice tubo una visión que cuando termino la dejo confundida

Le pregunte que ocurría y me mostro lo que vio era tan borroso y no logre descifrarla

Le explicamos a los demás que ocurría y decidimos tratar de hacer cumplir la visión.

Corrimos por el bosque tratando de buscar el lugar de la visión hasta que lo encontramos:

Frente a nosotros estaban 2 mujeres castañas dándonos la espalda en seguida de ellas había un auto un pickup negro de 4 puertas muy lujoso marca GMC. Parece ser que no se habían dado cuenta de que las observábamos y Carlisle decidió llamar su atención y pregunto.

Se encuentra bien señoritas? Están perdidas? Y de repente se tensaron como si ya reconocieran la vos de Carlisle.

De inmediato Carlisle pensó: las abre asustado? Se oía arrepentido

Disculpen las asuste? Pregunto arrepentido.

N…No. Contesto tartamudeando una supongo que la mayor.

Y rápidamente trataron de meterse al auto pero las detuvo Esme:

A donde van? Pregunto amable mente, solo que ninguna contesto, todos preguntaron en sus mentes:

Saben lo que somos y por eso nos tienen miedo?

Y esta vez fui yo quien pregunto:

Están perdidas? Necesitan ayuda?

Al parecer una de ellas se enfureció y perdió el control se volteo y grito:

NO NECESITAMOS DE SU AYUDA!. La otra trato de controlarla para que no se boteará o se dejara ver el rostro pero era tarde y ambas cayeron al suelo descubriéndose los rostros.

No lo podía creer eran Bella y Maggie.

EMMETTPOV.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Son mis hermanitas! Pensé impresionado y muy feliz.

ALICEPOV.

MAGGIE Y BELLA! NO PUEDE SERRRR. Mis hermanas

ROSALIEPOV.

NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!.

JASPERPOV.

MIS HERMANITAS.

ESMEPOV.

Mis Hijas. ES UN MILAGRO Y MIRA LO HERMOSAS QUE ESTAN!.

CARLISLEPOV.

Mis hijas me alegro mucho que estén bien. Las hemos extrañado mucho!. Pero quien las transformo?

JUSTINPOV.

MI FLOR Y MI HERMANITA ESTAN AQUIIIII!. GRACIAS A DIOSSSSS!

EDWARDPOV.

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran una locura todos estaban felices y emocionados hasta yo lo estaba.

Volteamos a ver un ruido que llamo nuestra atención.

Bella y Maggie nos miraban con sus seños fruncidos, confundidas, hasta con un poco de rabia en sus ojos dorados.

Y entonces Maggie pregunto:

Y ustedes que están celebrando? Totalmente confundida nos miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

No importa tenemos que irnos, y fueron directo al auto pero las de tuvimos antes de que llegaran

a dónde van? Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

A casa obvio, respondieron divertidas. Por qué tienen algún problema?

No pero tenemos que hablar dijo Alice.

Lo siento pero nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar con ustedes ya lo dejaron muy claro h

ase 15 años cuando nos dejaron.

Pero..pero..yo quiero hablar con ustedes. Dijo Alice tartamudeando con ganas de llorar.

De verdad lo siento pero tenemos que irnos nos esperan en casa y Bella no esta en condiciones de hablar con ustedes. Contesto Maggie mientras abrazaba a Bella que sollozaba en su hombro eso me rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos y tuvimos que dejarlas ir por ahora.


	2. Noche Familiar Parte 1

MAGGIEPOV:

Bella se calmó después de un rato de haber nos alejado del bosque para suerte mía decidí

Ponerle música para que se relajara ya que a ella le agradaba cantar con Bee y a mí

Me gustaba cantar con Ironhide, pero nos gusta bailar con Jazz y solos o en grupo

Ya que vamos a una academia de baile.

A Bella le gusta bailar; los contemporáneos y acrobáticos

A mí los liricos y acrobáticos pero le enseño pasos de hip-hop a Jazz.

También tocamos instrumentos:

Yo la guitara, clásica y eléctrica, Bella el piano o teclado. A mí me gusta cantar Rap y a ella

Diferentes tipos de música.

…

Estuve mucho pensando que no me di cuenta de que llegamos

No quería decirle a papa de lo de los Cullen o se preocuparía y tendríamos que mudarnos otra vez.

Ya lo decidí hoy era noche familiar y cantaríamos y talvez si estos aguafiestas quieren podríamos jugar

Claro que conociéndolos dirán que no, encendí la tv para darme tiempo de pensar en que haríamos hoy en la noche, pare en un canal y estaba oh dios ZAC ERFON! SIN CAMISA! (N/A. Baba muchaaaa baba aaahhhh) grite como loca gracias a dios que nadie estaba en casa o papa me hubiera castigado por el resto de mis días e iban a hacer muchos.

Seguí viendo el programa y casi me desmayo otra vez de ver lo hermoso que era.

Mejor me voy a mi habitación antes de que lleguen y me vean con cara de WTF?-me dije a mi misma y me fui a mi habitación a pensar con claridad las cosas….

EN LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN:

EDWARDPOV:

Todavía estaba confundido y feliz sumamente FELIZ y Jasper lo sabía por la sonrisa que le obligamos a tener Justin y yo.

No éramos los únicos felices:

Alice, tendría más compañeras de compras.

Rosalie, más ayuda con los autos y con quien hablar.

Esme, ya las extrañaba mucho.

Jasper, con quien hablar o expresarse a parte de Alice.

Emmett, con quien jugar o hacer bromas.

Carlisle, a quien aconsejar y cuidar.

Justin y yo, a nuestras almas gemelas.

Estábamos tan felices que se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle:

NO QUIEREN ESTAR CON NOSOTROS!- Grite molesto a lo que todos voltearon a verme

Ay Edward cuando vas a aprender que nadie se resiste a mí- dijo Alice muy confiada de sí misma.

Oye señorita nadie se resiste a mí, ellas ya se resistieron a ti si mal no recuerdo- dije divertido.

Pero… pero es porque no me vieron a la cara si lo hubieran hecho hubieran caído directo a mis pies- me contra ataco con una sonrisa en su cara.

Si claro Alice como digas-ahora que averiguaste de ellas-cambie rápido el tema.

Bueno no mucho pero si un blog de ellas y adivina que... –al ver mi cara de no voy a adivinar siguió

Tienen redes sociales puedes creerlo y asisten a una muy buena academia de baile.

No puede ser- pensé Bella era muy torpe como para bailar.

Alice supo en que pensaba y me mostro un video de Bella y Maggie en un dúo

Quede impresionado al verlas bailar fue increíble y se veía que les gustaba.

La música era muy buena era Sia-Chandelier.

Y Alice grito de repente muy emocionada:

Ellas ESTAN EN UN PROGRAMA DE TV!

Se oyeron 5 puertas abrirse y 6 pares de ojos nos estaban observándonos muy curiosos

Quien está en un programa de tv?- pregunto Justin a lo que todos hicimos la misma pregunta.

Quien más tontos Bella y Maggie dah- respondió Alice por cierto esta apuntó de empezar el nuevo capítulo así que vamos….

BELLAPOV:

Estaba con Snake, Storm, Yines, les hable de mi día y como fue un martirio ellos entendieron y me aconsejaron llegamos a casa y Maggie ya estaba saltando y aplaudiendo y yo solo me preguntaba que esta planeando por las caras de los demás supongo que pensaban lo mismo.

NOCHE FAMILIAR!- Grito Maggie – VAMOS VAMOS VAMOSSSS!

Y todo gritamos – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

HOLA!

Solo quería avisar que las actualizaciones son los sábados

Y algunas veces serán los miércoles y domingos.

BYE

UN BESO LAS QUIERO.


	3. Noche Familiar Parte 2

MAGGIEPOV:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaron todos y yo tuve que callarlos

SILENCIOOOOOO-Grite con todo lo que tenía-Es noche familiar y punto final quien se quiera ir hay esta la puerta- Antes de que dieran un paso dije- ALTO HAY si salen por esa puerta desearan no haberlo hecho.

Aaaaaa-Dijeron todos a lo que yo rodé los ojos-Bueno hora de empezar con los preparativos

Bella, Tú te encargas de la música.

Snake, Storm y Yines, el equipo de sonido.

Bee, Ironhide, Jazz, Bebidas y comida.

Papa y Ratchet, Ecenario.

Y tú que harás-Preguntaron mirándome- Vigilarlos dah.

Todos me rodaron los ojos-Todos a trabajar….

ALICEPOV:

Estaba atónita por lo de hace una horas

Eso fue increíble asombroso y estaba feliz

Teníamos que hablar con ellas

Arreglar las cosas

Volver a hacer una familia.

Y poder ir de compras de nuevo obvio a todas les gustaba-Edward me gruño-Bueno no a todas pero a la mayoría sí.

Entonces me llego la visión:

Estaban Bella, Maggie y 3 personas más y Maggie dijo

Noche familiar

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaron todos

SILENCIOOOOOOOOO-grito Maggie.

Y hay término la visión

Quienes piensas que eran esas personas? -pregunte a Edward

No tengo la menor idea-contesto

DEJEN DE HABLAR COSAS QUE NO ENTENDEMOS POR FABOR!- Gritaron los demás molestos

Lo sentimos-les respondimos- Alice tuvo una visión de Bella y Maggie con otras 3 personas y nos preguntamos quienes serán.

Mmmmm-se veían conocidos-preguntaron

No nunca los había visto- respondí.

Ya se-Dijo Emmett-Y si ponemos cámaras en su casa.

Emmett no tenemos idea de donde viven- Respondimos todos.

Pero por esa razón tenemos a Alice.

Es cierto talvez yo pueda ver donde viven-respondí saltando

Espere un minuto y les digo….

Lo veo lo veoooo.

Muy bien Jasper hay que poner a prueba los nuevos helicópteros con cámaras- Dijo Emmett emocionado.

Muy bien- y Jasper salió de la habitación para volver 2 segundos después con los helicópteros con las cámaras.

Y hay van.

A la sala- Grite corriendo.

Rápido rápido rápido- Pensé

Tranquila Alice funcionara- Trato de tranquilizarme Jazz.

Eso espero-respondí nerviosa

Funciono-Gritamos viendo la imagen frente a nosotros.

Bella pon la música para ver si pusieron bien el equipo de sonido- dijo Maggie

Ok ya voy-le respondió Bella-Que canción? –pregunto

Y si la cantamos- dijo Maggie- siiiiii vamos.

You wanna play, you wanna

Stay, you wanna have it all,

You started messing with

My head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known,

Maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk,

You would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she run away

I guess you shoulda known,

I guess you shoulda known,

That I would talk,

I would talk

But even if the stars

And moon collide,

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies,

X 2

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore,

Oh no not any more,

You had your shot,

Had your shot,

But you let go

Now if we meet out on the street

I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

X 2

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

(Cher Lloyd)

Yeah,

Listen up

Hey, hey now im a little back, don't struck boy, ego in tack

Look boy, why you so mad second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other.

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster kick it to the curb, take a

Polaroid picture.

(Demi)

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can takes your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh

I really don't care

Oh oh oh

I REALLY DON'T CARE.

Woow Bella y Maggie saben cantar- dijo Emmett- no cantan nada mal…..

BELLAPOV:

Terminamos de cantar y me sentía feliz en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz

Era una sensación hermosa que solo sentí con una persona

Edward…. Ya no dolía tanto decir su nombre pero si dolía un poco

Muy bien sigamos con los preparativos- dijo Maggie esa niña nos iba a matar

Solo con llevarnos de compras pero la quiero mucho

Es mi hermanita lo único que me quedo después de que nos dejaron

La única que me entiende y entenderá siempre…

Esa palabra ya tenía significado para nosotras.

Casi todo después de que nos dejaran me recordaba a ellos

Los cariños y cosas tiernas a Edward

Lo calmado a Jasper

Lo loca por las compras a Alice

Lo hermoso a Rosalie

Lo divertido y bromista a Emmett y Justin

Lo amable a Esme

Lo paternal a Carlisle

Todo me recordaba a ellos pero después ya no me importaba tenía mi familia

Y soy feliz con ellos

Después de lo de esta tarde deberíamos estar mudándonos

Pero no quiero huir o irme solo por ellos

Una vez alguien dijo:

Huir no es libertad.

Y eso es cierto

En qué piensas Bella-Pregunto Storm

En nada solo en lo loca que esta mi hermana-conteste

Si un día nos matara a todos con sus bolsos y zapatos-Se carcajeo

Por eso deberíamos quemar todo su armario-Conteste riéndome

NI SELES OCURRA TOCAR MI ARMARIO OYERON-Grito Maggie

Okis no tocaremos tu armario-le contestamos

Gracias-se rio

Por qué te ríes-preguntamos con miedo.

Oh por nada nada ….


	4. La Tarjeta

Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer. La Trama Es Solo Mia

MAGGIEPOV:

Por qué te ríes-Preguntaron mi hermana y Storm se notaba que tenían miedo

Oh por nada nada-Respondí no tienen ni idea de lo que pasara.

Bueno voy a comprar algo para la noche familiar vuelvo pronto-Tome mi bolso y Salí.

Me llevare a Ironhide!-Grite

En El Centro Comercial:

Mmmm… Que Compro Primero?

Ya se los vasos, platos, bebidas, comida, decoraciones.

Bien comencemos…..

En La Casa De Los Cullen:

EDWARDPOV:

Caminaba por toda la casa Jasper no estaba mejor que yo.

Cálmense-Dijo Alice- Rosalie, Jasper y Yo iremos de "Compras".

Alice no es momento de ir de compras- Dije.

Cierto Duende no es momento de torturar a Jasper- Rio Emmett.

No par de tontos Maggie está en el Centro Comercial ahora comprando cosas para esta noche-Nos rodó los ojos.

El plan es que por casualidad nos la encontremos en una de las tiendas y tratamos de hablar con ella y recuperarla Listo-Alice empezó a saltar.

Alice si no te calmas nos descubrirán- La calmo Jasper.

Es que estoy emocionada ya quiero ver a Maggie- Y empezó a saltar de nuevo.

Yo quiero ir- Entro Justin.

No estás loco si Maggie te ve se ira más rápido que un corre caminos así que no iras y punto- Dijo Alice tomando del brazo a Jasper y saliendo asía el garaje.

Bueno voy con ellos- Se despidió Rosalie.

Suerte!- Gritamos Justin y yo al mismo tiempo.

Y que hacemos nosotros? –Pregunta Justin.

No lo sé –Respondí- Jugar videojuegos?

Si vamos que tal si jugamos Minecrift o GTA5- Me pregunto.

GTA5- Respondí Sentándome y tomando un control.

Ok vamos- Respondió sentándose a mi lado.

En El Centro Comercial;

ALICEPOV:

Vamos! Miren hay están-Señale donde se encontraban.

Quien es ese?-Pregunto Rosalie.

No sé ni me importa solo quiero hablar con Maggie-Respondí.

Bueno Pues vamos-Dijo mi Jazzy.

Miren van a Jimmy Choo-Dije.

Si necesitó unos nuevos así que vamos-Nos apresuró Rosalie.

Nos acercamos a la tienda y tome unos que vi para fingir que comprábamos.

Mientras que Rosalie se probaba 6 pares yo solo miraba a Maggie.

Listo es hora vamos- Les avise a Jasper y Rosalie.

Hola Maggie!-Dije con mi voz más dulce.

Hola Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. Que hacen aquí? –Nos preguntó mirándonos sospechosamente.

Nada de compras Rose necesitaba unos Jimmy Choo nuevos asi que vinimos a comprarlos y ustedes que hacen aquí claro si se puede saber-Pregunte con alegría.

Solo vinimos a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños y a comprar cosas para la casa-Respondio con voz tranquila.

Quien es tu amigo?-Le pregunto Rosalie.

Él es Snake, Snake ellos son Alice, Rosalie y Jasper Cullen- Nos presentó Maggie con voz tensa.

Hola un gusto-Salude por todos.

El solo nos hiso un hola con la mano ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Bueno este tenemos que irnos fue un gusto verlos-Se estaba despidiendo no lo permitiría.

Alto este podemos hablar en mi casa por favor?-Pregunte con ojos de perrito.

No lo sé Alice lo pensare-Respondió.

Está bien este es mi numero llámame si quieres hablar - Y con eso se alejaron.

Si! –Empecé a saltar y aplaudir.

Bien vamos a casa- Pagamos los zapatos y nos fuimos a casa.

MAGGIEPOV:

Snake me miraba con desaprobación

Lo se Snake pero tal vez quiera hablar con ellos.-Le dije confundida.

Como sea vámonos casa.

En La Casa De Los Prime:

BELLAPOV.

Que crees que trame Maggie?-Me pregunto Storm.

No lo sé pero nada bueno sale de sus planes así que no quiero saberlo-Respondí.

Vamos me la vas a dejar fácil?-Dije en broma.

Claro que no vas a morder el polvo Bella-Acelerando en el juego.

Ja ya te gane así que me debes un favor.-Dije reclamando mi premio.

Tramposa eres una Vampira tramposa-Respondió con enojo.

Que vas a ser un mal perdedor?-Pregunte contenta. A lo cual solo recibí un bufido en respuesta.

Ok que favor?-Pregunto molesto.

No lo sé lo pensare-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Mala-dijo.

Mal perdedor-Le seguí el juego.

Vampira tramposa-Siguió.

Tonto conductor-Esto era divertido.

No es mi culpa que tú tengas a Dom y a Brian.-Se notaba que también estaba divertido.

Tampoco es mi culpa que seas tan mal conductor-Ja Tómala.

Hubiéramos seguido de no ser por el sonido de un auto, que significaba que ya estaban de vuelta.

Ya llego por quien lloraban!-Anuncio Maggie.

Quien Zac Efron-Dije en burla.

Nop yo obio.-Me saco la lengua.

Que Madura eres-Le respondí.

Si lo dice la señorita berrinches-Me respondió.

Está bien tu ganas ahora dinos ricitos de oro que compraste-Le pregunte.

Muchas cosas y tu cállate Bella Durmiente que por cierto es una floja o sea solo se queda dormida mientras el pobre príncipe peleando con el enorme dragón por favor que malos son los de Disney-Nos empezó a dar su discurso sobre los creadores de Disney.

Se nota que hoy dieron de nuevo la Bella Durmiente y la viste no Maggie?-Dijo Storm.

Si y es muy ridículo como las princesas no hacen nada y son los personajes principales.-Y otra vez con su discurso.

Alto luego nos dices cuanto odias Disney ahora dinos que compraste-la detuve antes de que siguiera.

O claro Compre Vasos, Platos, Bebidas, Comida, Decoraciones y Un Nuevo Par De Jimmy Choo Para las 3.

Esta noche será grandiosa!- Empezó a saltar un gesto muy Alice y se le cayó algo de su bolso lo tome era una tarjeta con un número lo que no me espere fue descubrir de quien era el numero la tarjeta decía:

Alice:

645056896

Llámame Cuando Quieras Hablar.

Doble la tarjeta y la puse en mi bolsillo luego le preguntaría de donde lo saco….

Hola Por Favor Dejen Reviws Para Saber Si Les Gusto O No Y Para Sentirme Motivada Plis Nos Leemos Luego

MMHC.


End file.
